Why does Mokuba get a scythe and I DON'T?
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Mokuba gets the ONE thing I want the most in the world, a scythe. And as you know when a scythe is in a child’s hands, there’s going to be utter chaos.


**Title: Why does Mokuba get a scythe and I DON'T!?!?**

**Summary: Mokuba gets the ONE thing I want the most in the world, a scythe. And as you know when a scythe is in a child's hands, there's going to be utter chaos. **

**WARNING!!! : This will be based on what '**_**I**_**' would do if I had a scythe so if you can't stand gore, violence, "**_**Possible**_**" world destruction, and MANY character deaths then I highly suggest you don't read it, thank you.**

**Okay, just so you know, the title was made out of anger. I'm mad at Mokuba because he gets a **_**scythe**_**—you don't understand how**_** badly**_** I want one—and I DON'T!! I'm angry!! DX**

۞ ۞

Mokuba's POV

I looked up at the sky with my hand over my eyes so I don't get blinded by the sun. Feeling the wind in my face, my hair flowing in the wind…floating…that's how I felt…it was a good feeling. It's-it's a feeling I would love to feel everyday but I just felt as if something was in my life that was missing and I don't mean a I-need-my-real-parents feeling. I mean something…I don't know! God, I don't know what it is but I _need _it. I don't know how to tell you but it's important. Yeah sure, I might be sounding selfish, whatever. I'm a kid and I want things, its normal.

A sigh escapes; I'm not a real _fan _of the sun. I like rain better, storms are _way _better to look at then the sun. Niisama disagrees, when it's sunny, more people visit Kaibaland and that's good for Kaibacorp.

"Mokuba-sama! Mokuba-sama!"

I turn, a maid runs towards me. An annoying maid at that, she is awful! I ask for my science books, she gives me a _live _frog. I ask for 5 glasses of water, she gives me 5 glasses of _coffee_; my body can't handle that much caffeine you know. I _want _Niisama to fire her but I don't have the heart to recommend that.

I smile sweetly, "Yes Raina?" that's her name, or at least the nickname I gave her, her original name is too long. Raina was panting, her face was flushed and her hair was _very _messy, messier than mine, "M-Mokuba-sama…Ka-Kai...want-want-wants you!"

I nod but before I left I told Raina that she deserved the rest of the day off. She was so happy she _hugged _me. No employee hugged me, _ever_. If Niisama saw that, he would fire her instantly.

I open the door to Niisama's office, he was reading. I don't know why he called me since today was his personal day where he just does _nothing_. To him it's relaxation but to _me _it's nothing. "Hi Niisama, you wanted something?"

Niisama put his book down and took off his reading glasses, "Yes. An old friend of mine—"

I stopped listening; now I love Niisama and I would never be mean to him but he has _friends_!? I never knew that, he's not a very likeable person if you haven't figures that out yet. Yeah sure, he had crazed fan girls, many enemies, and associates that want to kill him but _friends_? Seriously, even when we were in the orphanage, practically all the kids there hated both me and Niisama. Is Niisama's friend—

"Mokuba, are you listening?"

I laugh nervously, "Sorry Niisama, I kind of dozed off. You had a friend…?" Okay, I can tell he was getting annoyed but I found that as a shocker. After 5 years, I _just _found out that he has a _friend_.

Niisama smirked at me but then he looked away from me, he felt guilty about me. His facial expression and the fact that he's not staring at me means he's guilty, "My childhood friend, Zuno, owns a traveling antique shop. After a long time, I was able to see him at his shop and I noticed how messy it was so we had plans that I would help him clean his shop as long as he comes and stays at the manor for a few days. Because of a meeting, I wasn't able to do that so I said that you'd be okay with helping him. You don't mind, do you?"

Wow, that was a long confession. I chuckle, "It's okay, I don't mind. I like helping people."

Niisama sighed in relief, "Thank god." He said that quietly, I don't think I was supposed to hear that, "Okay, I'll have the limo ready. Pack your bags; you're going to be staying there for a day or two."

So…Niisama's sending me out to a guy he just met once after years. People change, he could be a murderer or…alright, I'm being mean and I'm thinking too much about it, "Sure Niisama."

I walk out of the room wondering what it would be tomorrow. I've never been to an antique shop and honestly, I never wanted to. I'm not into antiques, I like technology better but that doesn't mean that I'm addicted like _some _people I know…

I closed my door, I know I didn't _have _to but I wanted to. While I was packing I took my pajamas, skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, tooth brush, tooth paste, and my I-pod. I could've taken one of my games but I'm not much of a gamer. Gaming just seems like a waste of time when I could be doing something better.

When I finished packing any other type of necessary item, I opened my door just to see Niisama in the hallway, "Hi Niisama, waiting for me?"

Niisama chuckled, "Kind of. Will you be mad if I don't come and drop you off?"

OF COURSE I WOULD YOU DUMB—!!! "I'll be _fine_. You worry too much. If this Zana guy really is your friend then I would be perfectly safe, ne?"

Niisama nodded, he apologized to me one more time before we walked separate paths.

I reached outside, the rain began to lighten…I frowned at that. When I got inside the limo—yes limo, I didn't take a normal car—I looked at the manor one last time. I laugh, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'm coming back tomorrow…hopefully.

"Tsubasa,"I call my personal driver, "you know where I'm supposed to go, right?" Tsubasa grunted, that's a yes in his own way. He doesn't talk much but that's not's a problem. I don't much when I'm the car either, especially when it's raining.

After an hour…an HOUR…we made it to the traveling antique shop….my day just gets better and better. First I have to leave my comforting manor to help clean a shop of a supposedly old friend of Niisama. _I don't clean_.

"Bye Tsubasa, I'll see you later." I say unenthusiastically as I leave the limo.

Tsubasa—surprisingly—left immediately after he saw the…okay. Now I know why….THE SHOP IS SCARY!!!! There's bats, skulls, skeletons and organs of human beings!!! _Human beings_!!! my mouth gaped, I'm scared to go in. Go on, call me a scaredy cat or whatever but if you saw this shop, you'd be scared too! I start to walk hesitantly but there's blood, I trail of blood leading to the door. I laugh, this has to be a joke, this psycho isn't gonna scare me so easily. I'm a Kaiba after all and as a Kaiba I can handle fear.

I smirk—thank god Niisama didn't see that—then I was about to knock on the door but it just opened by itself. I swallowed and walked in a bit further but then I stop dead in my tracks when I felt a cold, wet hand on my shoulder.

I turn around. My whole body's shaking and my ears feel warm along with a sick feeling in my stomach. My eyes widened at what I just saw. There was a body hanging lifelessly. The body was covered in blood. The metallic scent was overwhelming, my stomach started churning. I didn't scream until one of the body's eyes fell out and the other turned red. Did I mention that there was a hand coming out of its stomach when I started to scream?

۞ ۞

**Uwaa~  
gomen ne mina san!**

**I know nothing "**_**interesting**_**" happened but the next chapter will be better…well at least I'll try to make it better than this chapter =A=**

**And as you know, I **_**love **_**reviews and I'd be happy if you'd review, oneigaishimasu~**


End file.
